Truth
by sakuraialice135
Summary: Because of a bet, Ryoma was forced to go to Kaze Academy but she will go there as someone who looks like a nerd but below average. Everything is as exactly as she wanted to but what will happen if Yukimura Seiichi blackmailed her to join his band?
1. Bet

Ryoma, the heiress of the Echizen Corp., was in bad mood. She's now packing her things. She curses that stupid bet and her baka oyaji (stupid father). She remembered their bet.

-FLASHBACK -

Ryoma was really bored to death.

'I hope something interesting occurs.' Ryoma thought. Nanjiro, her father, suddenly came.

"Ryoma, what about we make a bet." Nanjiro suggested. This caught Ryoma's attention. Ryoma looked at him.

"What bet?" Ryoma asked.

"In two weeks, you have to always be lady like. Starting tomorrow, never get angry, never shout, always be graceful and always smile." Nanjiro said.

"What do I get if I win?" Ryoma told him. If it's something useless then she'll decline. It's hard to always be graceful.

"Anything but if you lose, you have to attend Kaze Academy." Nanjiro answered with confidence in his voice. He knew Ryoma will never be like that.

"But I can go as anyone. I don't intend to be the best in there or be known as an Echizen. I'd like to keep low profile." Ryoma told him.

"Okay. What would you like if you win?" Nanjiro asked Ryoma. He's curious to what Ryoma might want if there's even one. Ryoma smirked.

"Let me burn those precious magazines of yours in front of you. I'm sure okasama (mother) will be delighted." Ryoma answered. Ryoma smiled sadistically when she saw Nanjiro gulped.

"O-okay. Starting tomorrow, okay?" Nanjiro stuttered.

"Right." Ryoma said.

DAY 1

Ryoma looked happy sleeping. Ryoga, her brother, smirked. Her brother laughed evilly. Her brother was holding a pail filled with cold water and had some ice cubes in it. Ryoga poured the water on the sleeping girl. Ryoma woke up. She almost screamed. She really wants to beat the crap out of Ryoga but the bet was preventing her. She clenched her fists but smiled. Her brother was shocked at but smiled in return. Ryoma's innocent smile became a sadistic smile. There's black aura surrounding her. Ryoma got up. She forced herself to calm down. She got up. Ryoga gulped. Ryoma kept the smile but the black aura disappeared. Her smile returned to the innocent one.

" Thank you for waking me up, Ryoga-oniisama (I know Ryoma calls Ryoga aniki not oniisama but she have to act as lady right now and I think aniki is not lady like but I'll use aniki after the bet is over.)" Ryoma said calmly even though inside, she's really furious.

Ryoma went to the bathroom with her personal maid behind her carrying her dress. After changing, she went down to the dining hall. There's many western food. She stared at the foods but sat down and said nothing. She's still smiling.

"Sorry, Ryoma, but the chefs prepared western foods instead of Japanese foods. Do you want them to cook a separate breakfast for you?" Rinko said apologetically. Ryoma looked at Rinko, her mother. As much as she wants to say yes, she can't.

"Thank you but I have to decline, okasama. Western foods are not that bad." Ryoma said. She's really in bad mood now. Japanese foods are her favorite. She hates western foods. Rinko, Nanako and the maids stared at Ryoma shocked.

"What's wrong, Ryoma? Do you have a fever? Do you have a problem? Is there something bothering you? Did something happen?" Rinko asked worriedly.

"No, okasama. I'm alright." Ryoma said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Rinko asked and it's obvious in her voice that she's still worried.

"Yes, okasama." Ryoma answered.

"Tell us if something's bothering you, okay." Nanako said with the same tone as Rinko.

"Yes." Ryoma told her. Nanjiro and Ryoga snickered.

DAY 2

Ryoma was seating on the grass when Ryoga and Nanjiro arrived. They started throwing papers at each other but failed causing the papers to "accidentally" hit Ryoma on her face. Ryoma knew they're targeting her. They want to annoy her. Ryoma looked at them and smiled.

"Sorry." Nanjiro said while preventing a laugh.

"Yeah. We didn't mean it." Ryoga told her the same way too. 'It's funny seeing Ryoma like that.' He thought.

"It's all right. It doesn't matter. I know that you two "didn't" mean it. All the papers just hit me so it doesn't mean you mean it. (Some people are going to hell after two weeks.)" Ryoma answered.

This continued for the rest of the days until,

LAST DAY

Nanjiro and Ryoga were on the middle of their usual routine, annoying Ryoma. Nanjiro "accidentally" poured his tea on Ryoma. Ryoga "accidentally" stepped on Ryoma's foot while walking. They accidentally burned Ryoma's precious books and many more. Ryoma was near her peak. They were laughing too hard that they accidentally, this time real, stepped on Karupin's tail. That did it. The murderous intent and dark auras she's been keeping appeared. She smiled with a smile that can freeze hell.

" Ryo-ga-oniisama, otousama, I think what you've done is enough." Ryoma said this time, not bothering to hide her anger.

"Wait!" Nanjiro said.

"It's an accident!" Ryoga told her. They were scared of Ryoma now. Ryoma glared at them with a glare that can put shame even on the devil's most evil glare. After Ryoma's beating, Nanjiro and Ryoga got rushed into the hospital. After they were released, they talked about how they miraculously escaped death. They even told Rinko that they saw heaven. They swore never to make Ryoma that angry again.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

When Ryoma finished packing the clothes she bought and some of her clothes, she tied her hair into two braids. She wore thick nerdy glasses. She also changed into clothes that looks like clothes that nerd wears but of course, she'll keep her grades low. Ryoma sighed.

"This is going to be the longest school year" Ryoma thought. Ryoma sighed again.


	2. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ryoma finally arrived. She quickly unpacked her clothes. Her room was big. As soon as she finished unpacking, she fell into a deep sleep. The next day, Ryoma went to her classroom. Of course everyone was staring at her. Because of her baka oyagi, she's now third year. It's good that no one noticed that she's 12.

"This is Arashimaya Ryoma. Treat her well." Akihiro said.

Ryoma looked at everyone. There were 7 familiar faces.

Akihiro looked for a vacant sit. "Sit beside Yukimura Seiichi. Yukumura-san, please raise your hands."

A boy that kind of look like a girl and is smiling raised his hands. Ryoma sat down. Ryoma didn't listen to "Should I tell them who am I?" Ryoma asked herself

The class ended.

"No. I'll play with them a little bit" Ryoma decided

Ryoma went to her room. She was bored so she decided to walk around. While walking, she found herself under a big tree in the school's forest. It's pretty high there so she can clearly see the whole campus. It's so peaceful and it seems like not many people know that place. Ryoma sat under the tree. She saw a notebook owned by a second year named Kirihara Akaya. Ryoma started reading his notes. His notes were all incomplete and the seat works were either low or no answer at all. The subject was English. Ryoma sighed. She grabbed her pen and wrote the continuation of the incomplete notes and wrote the explanations to make it easy. She also wrote the correct answers and explained it. After that, she went back to her room leaving the notebook behind. She changed into her pajama, removed her glasses and let down her hair. She went to sleep.

- DREAMSCAPE -

Six years old Ryoma was walking towards a big tree. There's a boy two years older than her.

"Did you wait long?" Ryoma asked cutely

The boy, Sei, smiled. "No. I just arrived."

"What do you want to talk about, Sei?" asked Ryoma.

Sei became serious." Ryoma, tomorrow… I have to go to America." Sei told Ryoma sadly.

Ryoma can feel her heart being torn into million pieces. She really doesn't want to cry in front of Sei. She doesn't want to be a bother. Ryoma's bangs covered her golden eyes. She can't look strait at Sei because if she did, she's not sure if she can handle not to cry. She loves Sei. If he will be happy, then she'll let him go even if it means breaking her heart.

"Why?" she asked trying to prevent her voice from shaking.

"I got a scholarship from a very famous school there." Sei explained. He knew Ryoma was about to cry.

"Do you really want to go?"

" … I … need to. I don't want to waste this chance." Sei searched for the right words. He wasn't to go but he doesn't' want to leave Ryoma behind.

Ryoma looked up straight into his eyes. Her tears are threatening to fall. Ryoma did her best to smile.

"Then… go. I'll be alright. Fulfill your dream. You really want to go, right? I'll… I'll be cheering for you so do your best." Ryoma told him.

Sei smiled. "Ryoma… I'll do my best. What about we make a bet before I go? I don't know when I'll return but I'll return no matter what so wait for me."

"I promise… Do you promise to return no matter what?" Ryoma asked. She really wants to see Sei again. She will wait no matter what for his return.

"I promise." Sei answered.

"So what's the bet about?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"We both want to be an idol, right?" he asked.

Ryoma nodded.

"Then, let's have a race on who will be the first to become an idol. The winner will get whatever he/she wants."

"I'm on." At least she will always remember Sei. She will always remember this bet.

"Then, it's on. By the way, I have to go. I still have to pack." Sei said sadly. He still wants to stay and talk to Ryoma a bit. The truth is if he has to choose between staying with Ryoma and going abroad to study, he'll choose Ryoma.

"Can I go to see you before you leave, Sei?" even though she'll be sadder if she did that, she have to. She has to see Sei before he leaves.

" Of course."

The next day, in the airport,

"Sei, have a safe trip." Ryoma told Sei.

"Before I go, I want to give you something." He said. Even he doesn't know when he'll be back. They've been best friends for long.

Sei gave a necklace to Ryoma. It's a green necklace. Ryoma smiled.

'I won't see Ryoma for a long time, I… I' Ryoma thought sadly.

Ryoma smiled. She doesn't want to worry Sei. She tried her best to prevent her tears from falling but it was no use. Tears started to fall.

Sei noticed Ryoma's tears. He knew it's hard for Ryoma. "Ryoma, don't cry." Sei told Ryoma.

Ryoma quickly wiped her tears.

"I'm not crying." Ryoma insisted even though it's pretty obvious.

Tears started flowing again. Sei sighed.

"As stubborn as always." Sei said but at least he's not as sad as before. He knew Ryoma will always be the same. That enough made him contented. Sei wiped Ryoma's tears. "I will try to come back as soon as possible and I'll always write your letters so we can still talk to each other."

"Really?" Ryoma asked.

"I promise."

After one year, Ryoma excitedly exit her room. It's really early. She's not a morning person but today's special. It's her birthday. Sei and her always exchange letters. A maid handed the letter to her. She quickly went to her room and opened it. It said,

Dear Ryoma,

I'd like to stop sending letters. Stop sending me those stupid letters every day.

I'm tired of it already! I hate you. You're just a brat and a selfish crybaby. You're really a

bother! You're just a pest. Never talk to me again. This will be the last letter I send to

you. I assure you that all the letters you've sent me have been burned. I hope you enjoy

this day. Happy birthday Ryoma. Hope you like my present.

You friend,

Sei

Ryoma dropped the letter. She cried. Was she really selfish and crybaby? Was she really a brat? Ryoma didn't believed the letter and still sent letters to Sei but it was all returned and was tore into pieces.

"I'll change… Just come back Sei… Please." Ryoma told herself. She stopped crying. Ryoma started to change and became a loner. The others discovered what happened. They really hate Sei. After some years, she became the same again but only to people close to her.

- END OF DREAMSCAPE -

Ryoma woke up. It's been long since she last dreamt of the past. She got ready for school. 'I won't be the same selfish, crybaby and brat again. I will never be. Never again.' Ryoma told herself. She will do anything for that to happen even though she knew that it's hard, she will try her best. She pretends to be strong but inside, she's slowly dying.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note:

Thank you for those who review. I'll try to improve my skills. I'll really appreciate if someone gave me clues on how to improve my skills. Criticisms are allowed. About the form of writing their dialogues, I'll try to learn how to write that way. I'm just used in this form. I'm in hurry now so I can't try it now.


	3. Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ryoma went to her classroom. She felt bored waiting for the others so she planned a prank. She laughed. She's going to enjoy this day. After a few minutes, other students started to arrive. The lessons started. After classes, Ryoma inserted a love letter inside Atobe's bag. She snickered. Ryoma went to the big tree where they will meet excitedly. Atobe is her cousin so she knew every move he'll make. She's sure he'll come. She waited patiently even though she's very eager to see Atobe again. It's been a long time since she last saw her cousins. Atobe finally came. She really wish she had a camera with her. The shock and horror on Atobe's face was priceless. She looked at Atobe with her red face. It looks like a blush but the truth is she's laughing inside and she's having a hard time keeping her laughter inside. Atobe showed her the love letter.

"Are you the one who sent this letter to ore-sama?" Atobe said, obviously trying to hide his awkwardness.

Ryoma covered her eyes with her bangs. She's really having a hard time keeping herself from laughing out loud but it seems like she's blushing. She nodded.

Atobe don't know what to do. Should he act cool? He's obviously not interested but if he cruelly told her that, it would ruin his reputation. " Ore-sama's not interested." He can't decide. He'll just tell her the truth.

Ryoma faked shocked but inwardly she smirked. She already knew that. 'This is how it all begins' Ryoma thought. She started shedding fake tears. " Won't you reconsider your decision, Atobe-sama?" Ryoma said with a shaky voice.

" Ore-sama always keeps ore-sama's words." He replied.

" Then, it won't change even if I said I will hate you and I won't ever talk to you again?" Ryoma asked.

" No" Atobe replied. He's really getting frustrated. ' Why is she so persistent?' Atobe thought.

" Even if I change my appearance?". Ryoma was really enjoying this. The look on Atobe's face was really funny.

" No." Atobe was near his peak.

Ryoma smirked. Atobe was confused and a little bit shocked.

" Okay then. I hate you and I won't ever talk to you again. You.." Ryoma removed her disguise. " You monkey king!"

Atobe was really shocked to see Ryoma. They were really close back then, even now but he had to go to this school and this was a school where students can't go home till they finished their studies. " What are you doing in that disguise? What happened? Why are you here? Ore-sama thought you didn't want to go here?" Atobe asked continuously.

Ryoma didn't answer. She just stared at him.

" Why aren't you speaking? Do you hate ore-sama?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma stared at him? Didn't she tell him that already? "Yes." Ryoma answered.

Atobe was shocked. What did he done wrong? "Why?" he asked.

" Didn't I tell you that I hate you and I won't talk to you again? I even asked if it's alright and you agreed" Ryoma sighed. Atobe can be an idiot sometimes.

" But I didn't know it was you" Atobe answered.

" I asked you if even if I change my appearance and you told me that it won't change." Ryoma retorted.

" But you tricked ore-sama" he insisted.

" Bye, monkey king. I won't ever talk to you again." Ryoma said. She was really enjoying this. Ryoma was about to walk away when Atobe grabbed her hand preventing her to walk away.

Atobe smirked." How about ore-sama gives you free 3box of ponta and 1 week supply of cake?" he asked. He knew it was Ryoma's weakness.

"Make the 3 box 5 " she answered.

" Okay. Deal?" Atobe sighed.

"Deal" she replied cheerfully. She remembered her dream. " Kei, do you think I'm a brat?" she asked.

Atobe looked at her. " Ryoma, you dreamt of that again?" he asked.

Ryoma weakly nodded. She remembered the things written on the letter Sei sent her. " Sei said it himself" she said. She doesn't want to remember that. Every time she remembers that, she can feel her heart being torn into several pieces like those letters she sent him.

Atobe really hate Sei. He can feel hate overflowing within him. 'That bastard!' Atobe thought. Atobe calmed down. He knew that if anyone was suffering more than anyone else, it was Ryoma. "Don't mind it. He's the brat. Forget him. It's just the past. You're not a brat. You will never be." It was all he can do for Ryoma now. He can only cheer her up now.

Ryo smiled. It's been years since she hasn't cried because she promise to herself that she won't cry anymore. She won't cause trouble for other people anymore.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: How is it? I've really given my best in here. Tell me if it's still not enough. I'll try to make it better. About Sei being cruel, he's not really a bad person. As much as I want to tell the real story about the letter, I can't because it'll spoil the fun.


	4. Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was another boring day... Or at least that's what Ryoma want that day to be. For some reason, she knew something different will happen but she doesn't know if it's good or bad. Her thoughts was cut off when their music teacher entered the classroom.

Tooru: I will announce you projects. We all have wonderful past, right? I'm sure no one have a sad past because we all have wonderful memories. Memories that we always treasure and friends that we like very much.

Ryoma felt like she's being stabbed by the things the teacher was saying. Is he provoking her or something? 'Yeah right. If bring betrayed by one of the person you trust the most seems wonderful for you then I have wonderful past.' Ryoma thought sarcastically.

Tooru: I want you to go back to one of your most precious memory with an important person. I want you to write what you feel for that person back then. The song should be original. Choose one instrument and write a score for your instrument choice. You will sing it in front while playing the instrument as your accompaniment. I'll only give you 2 weeks so don't waste any time.

'Is he crazy?' Ryoma thought angrily. She don't want to remember anything about that person anymore and now he's telling her to go back and write a song about what she felt for him back then? She'd rather fail than do that.

'Will Ryoma be alright?' Atobe thought worriedly. He really regret his promise.

-FLASHBACK-

Atobe was walking Ryoma to her room. He want to be sure that Ryoma will be okay.

"Kei, don't tell the others that I'm here. Don't tell anyone. I want them to figure it out themselves. I want to surprise them and I don't want anyone to know I'm an Echizen. I want them to look at me as Ryoma and not as the heiress of the Echizen Corp." Ryoma explained. She really want other to look at her because she Ryoma and not because she's an Echizen. She want to prove her worth.

" Ore-sama promise to keep it a secret" Atobe told her. He knew the real meaning of those words. He knew that she wanted to prove her worth.

" Thank you, Kei" Ryoma said softly.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Atobe sighed. Tezuka and the others notice it. It's rare for the 'almighty' Atobe to sigh.

"What's wrong, Kei-chan?" Fuji asked curiously but at the same time teasingly.

Atobe Glared. 'How dare he call Ore-sama with that name?' Atobe thought. Irritated by his nickname 'Kei-chan'." Don't call ore-sama Kei-chan! Nothing wrong." Atobe said.

Kikumaru excitedly went to their direction. He's jumping around and the reason was obvious. It's lunch time. "Let's eat! Let's eat!" Kikumaru said cheerfully.

" Okay, okay. Calm down Eiji" Oishi told Eiji.

" Ore-sama want to bring someone with us." Atobe told them.

The others was shocked while Fuji and Tezuka remained the same. Inui scribbled something on his notebook.

" There's a 70% it's a girl and 91% that he's in love with her" Inui told them.

The others were once again shocked. The great Atobe was in love. Who was the girl that made Atobe fall for her?

" Where is she?" Kikumaru asked eagerly. He's really excited to meet the girl.

" Kora, Eiji. Stop jumping around" Oshi, being the mother hen he was, told Eiji.

Atobe blushed. "That's not true. She's a girl but ore-sama's not in love with her." Atobe called Ryoma. She sent him an I-will-kill-you-later glare which sent chills to his spines. It scared him but he knew this will help Ryoma to forget even just for a bit.

"Eh? Atobe likes a nerd?" Eiji shouted. He was really shocked.

" Ii data" Inui mumbled.

Oishi was too shocked to even say anything. Ryoma twitched. She doesn't know whether to laugh or to be angry at them. Atobe blushed even redder but at the same time, angry at Kikumaru for calling Ryoma a nerd even though it's a fact.

"Ore-sama told you that ore-sama don't like Ryoma that way" Atobe clarify.

They went to the rooftop where the bands usually eat. Even though they were rivals, they were still friends. The bands that were there were Rikkaidai, Hyoutei, and Seigaku. When they arrived, the others were already there. They started eating. Everything was alright for Ryoma but suddenly,

" Tooru-sensei is so harsh to give us a project like that and only give us 2 weeks but I'm happy it's about the past." Kikumaru said.

"I have to agree with that" Oshi said.

" What about you, ochibi-chan?" asked Eiji innocently.

All attention focus on her causing her to become nervous. " Um… My… My family is great" Ryoma stuttered.

" What about your friends?" Eiji asked again.

"I…I…" Ryoma tried to find the right words. She really don't want to talk about that now. Ryoma suddenly felt dizzy. Her head hurts. Maybe it's because she doesn't sleep at all last night. She collapsed.

Fuji volunteered to carry her to the clinic and Atobe tagged along. As they were walking, a tear escaped Ryoma's eyes. Atobe and Fuji saw that.

'She's crying in her sleep again. She act so strong in front of us but the truth is she's not that strong. She always try to smile even though she's suffering inside so that we will not worry. It's okay if she cry in front of us. Back then, she's not a selfish, brat or crybaby. She's just herself. The side of her that attracted us. The one that gave us hope. The one who smile like the sun and sincerely and innocently that it can melt even the coldest person's heart. She might be childish sometimes but that's what we like about her. Selfish? Is someone who cry for others, smile for others and give hope to others selfish? Then what are we called? She acted as our sun, our light when we were in need. She tried her best to cheer us up when were down and tried her best for us to be happy. Now that she's the one in need, ore-sama will be the one to help her. If it's her, it's okay to be selfish, crybaby, brat or even angry at us. She's the only one allowed to.' Atobe thought. He told himself long ago that he'll help her anytime. That was his resolution.

" Gomenasai (sorry) , Syuu, Kei, Mitsu, Haru." Ryoma said but she's still asleep.

Fuji's eyes snapped open. Now he understand everything. Arashimaya Ryoma is Echizen Ryoma. Fuji's eyes closed again and smiled sadistically.

'Someone's gonna pay for making Ryoma cry and that bastard have done enough on tormenting Ryoma. If I found out where he is, I'll make sure he'll regret that he's even born.' Fuji thought. His sadistic side showing again.


	5. Important Person

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They finally arrived at the clinic not that Fuji is bothered because Ryoma is light. The nurse was not there so they Fuji just put Ryoma to one of the bed.

"Since when did you know?" Fuji asked Atobe.

Atobe sighed. "She told me not to tell anyone but she gave way by herself."

Fuji chuckled. "It will be reveal soon so what's the difference?" Fuji told Atobe. He remembered the past Ryoma. "She's a bad lair back then" Fuji said.

"She still is if you look closely in her eyes" Atobe told Fuji. Right. He can clearly see sadness and suffering deep in her eyes.

Fuji remembered the looks in her eyes. He's right. She's still not that good at lying. "So, when" Fuji asked.

"Yesterday. She pretended to like ore-sama. She sent love letter and of course, being a nerd she is, ore-sama rejected her. Then she told ore-sama that she hate ore-sama and will never talk to ore-sama again." Atobe informed Fuji.

Fuji chuckled. 'I should have seen that and video that 'Fuji thought sadistically. "What did you do?" Fuji asked wanting to know what Ryoma got from blackmailing Atobe.

"Ore-sama promised to buy her 1 week supply of cake and 5 box of ponta." Atobe told him. "Don't make her a sadist. Well, she is now but stop spreading you germs that will make her more sadistic." Atobe told Fuji. Seriously, Ryoma became sadist because of Fuji.

Fuji giggled. He really enjoys teasing Atobe. "Yadda (no)" Fuji said in a singsong voice.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was dreaming. She doesn't sleep last night because she's afraid that she might dream of that again. She's afraid that she might not possess the ability to stop all the emotions if it suddenly came rushing. She's right, she's dreaming of Sei again but it's not the same dream.

-DREAMSCAPE-

The younger Ryoma was under that tree again. She was with Sei. It was Ryoma's sixth birthday. Sei was holding his present for Ryoma. He gave it to Ryoma. Ryoma opened it. It was a music score. It made Ryoma happy because she love music.

"I made it for you" Sei told Ryoma.

"Does it have lyrics?" Ryoma asked curiously. She really want to sing the song Sei made for her.

"No. I would like you to create own. If you do that, I promise to teach you how to play the piano so you could play it." Sei told Ryoma. He know Ryoma really want to learn how the play the piano.

"But, I'm not that good at creating lyrics. What if I messed it up? I will only mess up your work" Ryoma told Sei. She doesn't have any confidence at her skills.

"That's not true" Sei assure Ryoma. Ryoma was good at making songs, she just lack confidence. "You're a really good composer. You're also a good singer. I can really feel what the song was telling. If the song is past, you can make other people want to cry and when the song was happy, you can make even people in bad moon or sad happy." Sei told Ryoma to cheer her up.

"Can I hear it before I compose the lyrics?" Ryoma requested. She really want to hear Sei play the piano.

"Of course. Let's go" Sei told her.

They went to Ryoma's mansion since it's the nearest. Sei played the piano. That night, Ryoma started creating lyrics.

'What should I write?' Ryoma asked herself. She really don't have any idea but she have to do this since Sei made it especially for her. 'This song is a gift from Sei…Sei….Sei is…. I should just write what I feel for say.' Ryoma decided.

The next day, Ryoma went to the big tree again. She saw Sei.

"Sei, I've finished it" Ryoma said cheerfully.

"I'll play the piano while you sing" Sei said. He want to hear Ryoma sing. He don't know but Ryoma's song had the ability to touch the listener's heart. It's still far but he knew Ryoma has an ability to someday become a great singer.

They went to Ryoma's mansion again. Sei started playing the piano. Ryoma was really nervous. She have lots of things she want to tell say but she can't. She started singing.

_There's still one more thing that will never change_

_the dream that I am always sketching_

_The me that I am right now could I possibly reflect_

_all of those days in this small eyes of mine?_

_Hey, won't you look up?_

_The sky is so wide and spacious after all_

_Right very soon so I can understand_

_with all I've got I'm going to hurry up and shine_

_I'm searching for full moon_

_Let's sing a song_

_So that we can be together forever, I'm doing_

_everything I can do_

_Day by day_

_I will embrace yesterday's fate, tomorrows hope_

_inside of me_

_Let's sing a song_

_If I'm always with you, I'll make it through the pain_

_More and more_

_I want to be closer to you_

_I stand here right now and give many thanks for you_

Ryoma smiled. She put all her heart into making this song. She put all her emotions in this song. She looked at Sei. She smiled again. 'For me, Sei is… Sei is… an important person in my life. No one can ever replace his place in my heart.' Ryoma thought. She'll make it through anything if she's with Sei. Sei is the reason why she sing right now. If a day would come when Sei will be gone, she don't know if she can ever sing again. Singing won't be the same for her without Sei. Music won't be as enjoyable without Sei.

-END OF DREAMSCAPE-

"Se…i…" Ryoma said in her sleep. This caught the attention of Fuji and Atobe.

Fuji's eye's opened. He really hate Sei. "That bastard again?" Fuji said angrily.

"It can't be help. She trusted him with all her heart. When that bastard sent that letter, she still sent him letter but that bastard didn't reply. Instead, he tore them into pieces and returned the letters." Atobe explained even though he's also angry.

Ryoma woke up panting. She saw the two. Fuji returned to normal except his smile. Instead of a fake smile, it's a real one.

"I'm really glad that you're awake, Ryoma-chan" Fuji said and you can clearly hear the relief in his voice. It's not every day that Ryoma collapse.

"You made ore-sama worried. Ore-sama orders you not to do that again. Don't skip sleep time." Atobe said but you can also sense that he's relief.

Ryoma blinked twice. 'Syuu already knows my secret' Ryoma said to herself. "You found out, Syuu." Ryoma said. It's more like a statement rather that a question.

"Thanks to your habit of sleep talking" Fuji said merrily.

Ryoma blushed. 'Sleep talking?' Ryoma asked herself. "I talk while sleeping?" Ryoma asked them.

Fuji and Atobe nodded.

"Baka aniki (stupid brother) is going to laugh at me when he found out" Ryoma told grudgingly. Ryoma sighed. She's sure she won't hear it's end once he found out.

Atobe remembered the assignment. "Ryoma, what are you going to do about the assignment?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma remembered the assignment. "I won't do it. Besides, I decided to act like an idiot." Ryoma answered. "Let's go back to class." Ryoma suggested. The two prevent Ryoma from standing up.

"We'll be sure to tell the teacher that you're not feeling well so stay here and rest" Atobe told Ryoma sternly.

"When we say rest, we mean sleep. Don't think you can fool us." Fuji told her with a serious voice. He's not smiling.

Ryoma sighed. She can never lie to them. She think she's a very good liar because she can fool Nanjiro and Ryoga. Even though those two are idiots, they're pretty sharp. What Ryoma didn't know is they're just pretending not to know so Ryoma won't get upset and When Ryoma's reason for telling the lie was acceptable, they secretly help her. Ryoma went to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Thanks for those who reviewed. The song Ryoma sang was Searching for Full moon- New Future English version. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a long sleep, Ryoma woke up. The classes were already finished. She went to the big tree again. She sat there thinking.

'Important person? If I say Sei isn't an important person for me, I'll be lying' Ryoma thought. She really doesn't know what to do. She can't hate Sei even after what he did. Ryoma remembered the assignment. 'For me, Sei is… I… I like Sei. No, maybe I love him. I can't say "loved" because I know that somewhere in my heart, I still love him. A part of me still yearns for him. The me back then that I locked away inside my heart. The real me so no matter how many times I told myself that I hate him or how many times I order myself to hate him, I can never do that.' Ryoma said to herself sadly. She started humming a tune. Even though she doesn't want to do the assignment, it seems like it can't be helped. She likes to make songs that say the things she cannot say. Her real feelings.

Unknown to her, two boys were there. Yukimura and Kirihara were there. Kirihara told Yukimura that someone completed his notes so they decided to check it out. When they arrived, they saw Ryoma. Ryoma started humming.

'My feelings for Sei back then?' Ryoma questions herself. 'That's right, I …' Ryoma started creating lyrics. She closed her eyes and remembered all the days she spent with Sei. Her hums became a song.

_Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas_

_No matter how big my "final wish" may be, I will never give up_

_I shed my first tear as I recognized a small star_

_The darkest hell is before day break… you know don't you?_

_To the seven seas, sending out stardust _

_will light up the far away journey I'll partake and change into my guide._

Before love, my deep feelings were moving me. 

_The blueness of the sky and sea before me became one... and were as noble as a star. _

_I want to believe in the strength I have now. _

_Don't worry, I'm not mistaken. _

_Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true. _

_Bless this starry night! _

_Because I love you the most, you become my strongest source of courage. _

_The silence of the morning you journey away, I think of that promise I made to myself. _

_Surely you remember, in the memories of the sea _

_the warmth that we still have between us... and our smiles that sleep within it. _

_For our dream, I'll fight and all lives will glimmer _

_As the sky and the sea gently play a blue tune... making an aria of stars. _

_As long as I remain myself, nothing will shatter between us. _

_Even on nights when I can't see the constellations, I feel closer to you. The time is coming. _

_It's just a moment in love.  
_

_Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas. _

_No matter how big my "final wish" may be, I will never give up. _

_I want to believe in the strength I have now. _

_Don't worry, I'm not mistaken. _

_Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true. _

_It's just a moment in love. _

_Bless this starry night! _

_Bless everything, starting tonight!_

Ryoma's tears started falling. Ryoma wiped her tears but it just continues to flow. It won't stop. She really hates herself. She's think she's such a crybaby. Then suddenly, she remembered her reason for being that cold towards people beside her family and cousins. 'That's right! I just have to remain myself. I just have to remain cold and arrogant towards people that I don't know well. Then, Sei will surely come back. He won't hate me anymore.' Ryoma thought. She stood up and wiped her tears. ' Gomene, Sei (sorry. Sei)' She thought. Ryoma went back to her room. Unknown to her, Yukimura recorded the whole thing even the part of her crying.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: The song Ryoma sang was pichi pichi pitch-before the moment English. Please tell me how the Rikkaidai members act. I really don't know their attitudes. I tried reading stories about them but I just can't get it. Please help me. That's all, thank you for those who reviewed.


	7. Rikkaidai

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukimura called the other members of rikkaidai.

"Why did you call us?" Marui asked curiously. It's rare for Yukimura to call them that late.

"It's about the new singer we need." Yanagi informed the other members.

Yukimura just smiled as always. 'As expected' thought Yukimura. "It's about the singer" Yukimura told them.

"We found one" Kirihara continued happily. It's almost the start of the auditions and they still haven't found any good singer so who wouldn't be?

"Is he good?" Niou asked Yukimura.

Yukimura chuckled. "Rather than he, it should be she and yes. She's good." Yukimura told them.

"Who's she?" Yagyuu asked. He's really curious because almost all girls in the academy suck at singing.

Yukimura thought for a moment. "How about, all of you try guessing who this girl is?" Yukimura said. He played the video only letting them hear the sounds.

"She's good" Yanagi stated.

"Who do you think is she?" Yukimura asked them. He wants to know if someone will be able to guess right.

"I don't know" Marui told them. He really doesn't know anyone who sings that well.

The other members also didn't know.

'I know the ability of the girl in here when it comes to singing except... Except transfer student. can she be, Arashimaya?' Yanagi thought

The other members agreed that it's most likely not Arashimaya Ryoma.

'As expected' Yukimura thought inwardly. "Then, you're… wrong." Yukimura showed then the video. They really can't believe that the nerd sings that well. They all agreed that she's the one who should become their singer. The next day, the members somehow managed to convince Ryoma to come with them.

"We would like you to join our band" Marui told Ryoma.

Ryoma just stared at Marui with the same bored look but the truth is she's really nervous. She doesn't know what to say. "… No" Ryoma managed to tell them that as dull as possible.

"Would you just please at least think about it, Arashimaya Ryoma-san?" Yukimura told Ryoma.

Ryoma suddenly remembered. 'How did they know I know how to sing?' Ryoma asked herself. It suddenly hit Ryoma. They must be watching her yesterday. "I'll become a member of your band if you promise not to tell anyone about my secret" Ryoma told them.

"But how are you going to sing in front of people without them knowing your real self?" Niou asked.

"Then, I'll just cross-dress." Ryoma said. She really won't let this ruin her wish to have a peaceful school year as Ryoma. "I'll be Ryoga."

The next day, Ryoma went to the big tree and the rikkaidai member were there, much to her annoyance. She just sat there quietly.

"You're a new student so you probably don't know about the competition" Yagyuu told Ryoma. She just looked at him so he continued. "Every band here competes. We already registered so you have to learn these songs." He gave him music sheets.

"We'll play 'Bright down' for the elimination round." Niou informed.

"See you tomorrow, Arashimaya-san. We'll have a practice on Sunday." Yukimura told her.

Ryoma went to her room without saying anything. She grabbed her guitar and started practicing. After a few tries, she stopped and went to the Eastern City where students can buy the things they needed but of course it's still inside the campus. She bought a wig and some boys' clothes. She went back to her room and drifted to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: I'm sure it's too OOC. Sorry about that. I really have many things to do so it took time to write this chapter. Please forgive me. Anyway, I don't know if you notice but Ryoma rarely spoke to the rikkaidai members. I purposely changed her attitude towards the people she barely know and people close to her just to show how much she changed. I changed some parts. Thank you, **ChocoholicAddict22** for telling me my mistakes and** mangopudding** thank you for letting me see that mistake.I used Echizen rather than Arashimaya but it was just a mistake. Yukimura still doesn't know Ryoma's real identity.


	8. Audition

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next Sunday, Ryoma went to the music room because she knew that's where rikkaidai practice. When she arrived they were already there.

"Let's start practice" Sanada told them firmly. The practice was supposed to begin at 7:00 and Ryoma arrived at 8:00. They wasted one hour waiting for her to come.

Ryoma knew that Sanada is annoyed. One of her cousin is Tezuka so who wouldn't?

She just went to her position with her guitar. The practice ended in less than one hour. They didn't expect Ryoma to be good at guitar so they said they will practice all day to teach Ryoma but it seems like they're all mistaken. What they didn't know is Yanagi now know who Arashimaya Ryoma is. Ryoma was already as good as them and one day, she might even surpass them. The audition was tomorrow and since they finished early, Yukimura decided to let them rest for the whole day. Before leaving, Ryoma looked at Yukimura. She feels weird around him. He seems familiar but she just can't remember. Her heart seems like it's going to break but at the same time happy. She just ignored that feeling. She went to her room. The next day, when it was already their turn to perform, they went on the stage. They started playing their instruments.

_My fingers touched the cool bond_

_in the crevice of my crumbling heart_

_my body wanders whoa_

_Disappearing into the shapeless darkness_

_my faded thoughts are distant_

_What I search for is a mirage_

"_I'm holding the future faraway overhead"_

_In the world that sparkled, my distant memory_

_is calling my dreams to mind in the sky that I looked up at_

_in the scenery of us meeting on a ceaseless night_

_I can't even see the end of the days that we spent_

_Even if we're separated so far away_

_That illuminating light makes its way to you_

_The miracle should come true_

When the song finished, everyone stared at them and after a few seconds of silence, they clapped loudly. They were one of the bands who will pass the audition. Everyone knew it. After the auditions, they agreed to celebrate tomorrow. There aren't classes didn't want to come but she doesn't have a choice. The next morning, Ryoma woke up late. She quickly took a bath and changes her dress. When she arrived there, Yukimura was the only one who's there.

"Where are the others?" Ryoma asked Yukimura. She know it's already late so she expect them to be all here but why is Yukimura the only one here?

"They can't come but since were already here, how about let's celebrate together? I'll tour you around." Yukimura suggested.

"I don't mind, Yukimura-san" Ryoma told him.

"Please call me either Yukimura or -san is too formal." Yukimura told Ryoma.

"Then, Yukimura but call me Ryoma." Ryoma said. She doesn't know why but she really doesn't want him to call her Arashimaya-san. It's a surprise even to her because she usually prefer to be call Arashimaya-san because she doesn't like people to call her Ryoma acting like they were close to her.

"Okay, Ryoma" Yukimura said happily. He feels weird because she seems familiar but he decided to ignore that feeling. "Let's go"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: If there's another wrong grammar please tell me. I actually use MS and never forget to use Spelling & Grammar but I guess I sometimes ignore it. I don't know if I can make them not too OOC but I'll try my best.


	9. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukimura and Ryoma went to the amusement park.

"Where do you want to go first?" Yukimura asked Ryoma.

"Anywhere will do" Ryoma answered .It's the second time she's been in an amusement park. The first time was with Sei. She doesn't want to remember Sei anymore so why does everything have to remind her of him.

Yukimura noticed that something is wrong but he decided to let it pass. He smiled. "Then, let's go to the haunted house." Yukimura suggested.

Ryoma nodded and followed Yukimura. Ryoma hate haunted house but it should be enough to remove Sei from her mind for a little time.

They went inside the haunted house. It didn't even scare the two of them. After that, they went to ride many other rides. They decided to rest. They went to a café there.

"Do you like amusement parks, Ryoma?" Yukimura asked. The silence between them was deafening so Yukimura decided to start a conversation. Yukimura like amusement parks because one of his important memories was in an amusement park together with someone important to him.

Ryoma looked at him. "No" she said. It contains one of her happiest memory but now that memory is also the saddest.

"Is that so?" Yukimura said.

"Yes" Ryoma told him.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel before we go, shall we?" Yukimura said.

"Okay…Yukimura, the truth is I hate amusement parks. It contains one of my happy yet sad memories. I'm sorry if I spoil your fun." Ryoma said sadly.

"Sorry to remind you something like that" Yukimura said.

"It's nothing. Actually I feel refresh. I don't usually tell people I barely know anything about my life or even talk to them. I can't tell this to people close to me also because I don't want to burden them. It's been a long time I let someone see sadness in me. I usually smile even though I don't want to. I guess I feel comfortable around you." Ryoma told him honestly. She can't hate him for some reason. She doesn't understand but she trusts him even though she told herself not to trust people anymore. "You can forget about anything I said if you want. Thanks for listening even though I know it's boring to listen to me." Ryoma told him.

Yukimura looked at Ryoma. 'Why does this Ryoma seems familiar?' Yukimura thought. This Ryoma, the one that you can see everything she's feeling just by looking at her, seems familiar. "That's not true. It's not boring listening to your story." Yukimura told her. "I know it's lonely to be unable to tell someone your true feelings of have someone understand it. There are many people around you but because no one can understand you, you still feel alone." Yukimura told her.

They didn't speak with each other after that. They went to ride the Ferris wheel. Inside it, they can see the whole amusement park. It's really a nice view.

"Ryoma, you told me you have a sad memory in an amusement park, right?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes" Ryoma answered.

"Then, just create a happy memory in here so instead of remembering just the sad memory every time you go in an amusement park, you will also remember happy things. It's just one sad memory. You can still create many happy memories in here." Yukimura told her.

"How can I do that?" Ryoma asked. She really doesn't know how to create a good memory.

"Ryoma, will you be my friend. I know you don't want to trust people anymore because you're afraid but please just try." Yukimura said. He can't bear to see Ryoma looking sad.

Ryoma don't know what to do. Should she trust him? What if he's the same? There's a voice inside of her saying that she can trust him but she's scared. Ryoma decided. Nothing will start if she just remains the same. She has to try to trust others. She can't remain the same. She know she have to move on. "Y-Yes." Ryoma answered.

After that ride, they decided to go back. Ryoma looked at Yukimura. Maybe… maybe what she did was right. Maybe she deserves to have friends. Yukimura looked at Ryoma. He saw her staring at him. He smiled at her. Ryoma was shocked at first but smiled back. This shocked Yukimura. Ryoma's smile is so sincere. It's like the sun that can warm anyone's heart in an instant but it also seem like a glass and that if you touch it, it might break. He won't let her suffer anymore.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Sorry this took long. I always write without thinking of what will happen next. I realize I don't know anything about date. I'm just a high school student so I don't. Anyway, please give me some ideas. I don't know what to write next.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

_dasfdsgfas- _Ryoma's line in the song

_**dsfadfsafd- **_Yukimura's line in the song

_dsafgsdfgd__**-**_ Both

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was a peaceful morning but for a certain girl, it was a nightmare. Ryoma was blackmailed by Fuji. There's a competition this morning and on the evening, there's going to be a party for the winners. Everyone was invited so Fuji suddenly thought of something. He made Ryoma promise to go there as a girl that's not a nerd and since every student is invited; no one is going to suspect Ryoma because there's only few girls who are a member of the bands.

That's one thing but they still haven't picked a song for the competition because the song they're suppose to perform was copied and if they sang it as well, they'll look like they copied them because the one who copied their song will perform first. Everything is the same as they planned it. Every move and even single details have been copied.

They also have to practice with Seigaku and Hyotei which is not good because her cousins, Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka and Inui, and her friend, Seigaku members, already know her secret. One week has passed since the auditions and many things happened. She became close with the Rikkaidai members and the Seigaku members found out her secret. When she opened the door, two people suddenly hugged her to death. It was Kikumaru and Kirihara.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru said happily.

"I… need… to breath" Ryoma said weakly. She's already turning to purple due to loss of air. The two let go.

"Let's start practice" Sanada said.

Ryoma nodded and proceed to where the Rikkaidai members are sitting.

"So what do you think should we sing?" Marui, who is currently chewing a chewing gum, asked.

Ryoma looked the other members who are currently thinking. She sighed. "I know a song we could sing but its duet. Its title is Parallel Hearts." Ryoma said. If possible, she doesn't want to share her secrets and this is a way to let them know. She's sure they'll ask some questions after a while.

"I haven't heard of that song. Is it…" Yanagi said but was cut off by Ryoma.

"Yes." She said.

"It's much better if Seiichi sang with you." Yanagi said.

"As much as I want to sing with Ryo-chan, I also agree." Kirihara said.

The others agree because Yukimura's voice complements Ryoma's. Ryoma gave them the music sheets while she dragged Yukimura to practice singing.

Yukimura looked at Ryoma. 'I know Parallel Hearts but it's impossible for someone to know it because I created it with… Could it be?' Yukimura asked himself. The closer he gets to Ryoma, the more familiar he think Ryoma is.

"Let's start" Ryoma said.

They started practicing. After hours of practice, they rested. Yukimura looked at Ryoma happily drinking her ponta. Yukimura can't help but smile. She really reminds him of his childhood friend. He suddenly remember "that" Day.

-FLASHBACK-

Yukimura was writing a letter. It was Ryoma's birthday. When Yukimura finished writing the letter, his sister, Kurumi, arrived.

"Ichi-ni, what's that? A letter for Ryoma" Kurumi asked in a sweet voice bit there's a little venom in it. Yukimura didn't notice the venom in her voice.

Yukimura smiled. "Yes. It's her birthday today." He replied.

Kurumi clenched her fist and gritted her teeth inwardly. She like her brother and Ryoma is taking him away from her. She hates her.

"What's wrong, Kurumi?" Yukimura asked in a worried voice.

Kurumi smiled. "Nothing." Kurumi replied. "You must be excited. What did you write, Ichi-ni?" She asked.

Yukimura blushed. He decided to tell Ryoma his feelings for her in thins letter since its Ryoma's 8th birthday. "No-nothing" Yukimura stuttered.

"Don't you have something to do? I'll deliver that letter for you." Kurumi offered. Yukimura handed her the letter. He went to his room. He blushed when he suddenly remembered what's inside the letter.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_ Happy 8__th__ Birthday, Ryoma. There's something I have always wanted to tell you. I didn't _

_ get the chance to tell you when I left and I didn't have the courage to tell you when I was still _

_ there. I love you. It's not just friend but something more. I know it's sudden. It's alright when you _

_ don't feel the same and just see me as a friend. I will always be your friend. I really need to tell _

_ you this now because there might not be a chance anymore. I hope you enjoy your birthday._

_ Your friend,_

_ Sei_

The next day, Yukimura received a letter. He read it.

_Dear Sei,_

_ I hate you and I don't feel the same. I never really liked you. I can't believe you_

_ believe those lies._

_ Truly Yours,_

_ Ryoma_

After that letter, he didn't receive any letter anymore. Their only connection was cut off.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

When it was already their turn, they went to the stage. They started the intro.

_We've seen the power to change the future_

_in our dreams_

_**I can hear your cries within the noise**_

_**I laughed at it and it only exposes all of my weakness**_

_Only you can know where you're heading_

_while chasing a different sky_

_We wished for the courage to face the future_

_**You keep on smiling**_

_while being lost in the past_

_until you can return to the real present_

_**The first time I want to know about you**_

_I was scared at how far the distance between our hearts_

_Just by understanding any misunderstood_

_we can start forward_

_**I wanted to hold your tears and pains**_

_but if I run I become restless as I run further_

_how far do I have to keep on running?_

_**I can hear your songs within the noise**_

_**and I started to see my disappearing self**_

_Please give me the strength to change the future _

_where I'm supposed to walk alone_

_I can fly very high_

_**just because of your smile**_

_We wished for the courage to link our hearts_

_to keep on smiling with you_

_**while being lost in love**_

_until I can return to the present me_

After the competition, Ryoma did as promised but she didn't inside even though they're also the one of that team who is moving to the second stage.

Yukimura decided to walk outside. He went to the big tree. He was about walk towards it when he saw someone. He knew who it was from the first sight. It was Ryoma Echizen. He doesn't know what to feel. Should he be happy, angry, upset? Then he saw Atobe walking towards Ryoma. He stayed hidden while listening to their conversation.

Ryoma smile. "Kei, what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be inside.?" Ryoma asked.

Atobe removed his suit. He placed it on Ryoma's shoulder. It was really cold outside and Ryoma is wearing a sleeveless dress. "You should go inside." Atobe said.

" I want to stay here… this place reminds me of Sei." Ryoma said softly but there was a hint of sadness.

"Ore-sama told you to forget about him." Atobe told Ryoma.

"I…I can't. That letter. What if Sei isn't the one who send it? What is he really doesn't hate me? Did he really think I'm selfish, crybaby and a brat? Am I really that burden to him? It's unlike Sei. That letter is not like a letter Sei would send. Sei is not that cruel." Ryoma said there's still a little hope.

"Ryoma, if he's really not the one who sent you that letter, why didn't he send reply?" Atobe said coolly.

Ryoma looked at the moon. The moon light made her breath taking face more beautiful. If you looked at her eyes you can see sadness and Yukimura knew it. He can read Ryoma more than anyone else can. "I- I don't know." She said.

"Will you still pretend to be a nerd?" Atobe asked.

"Yes. I will remain being Arashimaya Ryoma." Ryoma said. "Let's go." They left.

Yukimura still can't believe what he heard. That letter, he's sure it's not one he wrote. If it's not Ryoma who sent her that letter then who? He can't believe he doubt Ryoma. Ryoma… The one he's been Looking for was Arashimaya Ryoma. She was just beside her all the time. He can't believe he hasn't noticed it. That's why she's familiar. 'Should I tell her?' Yukimura thought. But in the end, he decided to keep it a secret until he discovers who sent those fake letters to them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Thank you for those who reviewed and sorry it took long. I have many things to do. I'm sure everyone knows now who sent those letters. For Yukimura, because Ryoma is disguising herself, it's only natural to not recognize Ryoma and for Ryoma, she's just 8 years old and she haven't seen Yukimura since she's 7 years old and besides you won't remember what you don't want to. I've considered writing that she had an accident and forgot Sei but later on remember him except what he looks like but it's what I usually do so I want to change ways for now. I thought it might be possible to forget what a person looked like by not seeing him for about 3 years if you really want to forget them. People changes even if you don't want them to and sometimes people changes so much that some people won't recognize them anymore.


	11. Tranfer Students

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ryoma woke up. It was time for school again. She has to deal with those boring lessons again. She sighed. When she arrived in the classroom, she saw Yukimura. She smiled.

"Good morning, Yukimura." Ryoma said while something. She knew something was bugging Yukimura.

Yukimura stepped out of his trance. "Oh, Ryoma, Good morning." He said while smiling.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoma asked. Yukimura can hear the concern in her voice.

"Nothing" Yukimura told her. He wondered how Ryoma will react if she found out that he's Sei. If she became distant and hate him he can't really blame her.

Ryoma sat down. After the classes, Yukimura and Ryoma went to the music room. The other members were still not there. Yukimura went out because he forgot something. Unknown to Ryoma, she's not alone. The other members were already there. They want to know the relationship between Yukimura and Ryoma. They thought the two were keeping their relationship from them. They thought the two were lovers. Sanada was dragged by the other members there before the two even arrived. Ryoma sighed. She removed her glasses and let her hair down. She heard gasped. She turned around and saw the other members.

"Ryo-chan?" Kirihara asked.

"What were all of you doing there?" Ryoma asked with a calm voice but the truth was she's pissed off and the other knows that.

The members, except Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu tried to make an excuse but Ryoma knew that it was a lie. Yukimura suddenly opened the door. He saw Ryoma.

"Ryo…ma?" Yukimura asked. It's been long since he hasn't seen Ryoma and now that he took a good look at her, she became more lady like. He saw the other members. "You've already arrived?" he asked the other members.

Ryoma pointed her finger to the members except Yukimura angrily. "They're here since we've arrived. They were just hiding." Ryoma said with a sickly sweet voice and smiled.

"Echizen Ryoma" Yanagi said. The members looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Niou asked.

Ryoma sighed. She has no choice but to tell them the truth. "That's right. I'm Echizen Ryoma, the heiress of the Echizen Corp." Ryoma said in a monotone voice. She said it as if it's as natural as how the sky is blue. It's not every day that a heiress will suddenly change her looks into a nerd and then go to school and pretend to be one. Most of the girls who are heiress prefer to flirt and tell the whole world who they are.

"But how?" Marui asked.

Ryoma looked at them weirdly. "What do you mean how? I've been the heiress before I even go here." Ryoma said. "It's not like they'll just pick a random girl to be the heiress. I become the heiress because I'm Echizen Nanjiro and Rinko's daughter. I'm not the only one. Ryoma, my brother is the heir."

"Why did you pretend to be a nerd?" Sanada asked.

"Oh, that. I don't like getting too much attention. It's bothersome. There are crazy fan boys and noisy fan girls always stalking you and praising you. They're plastic. They just pretend to be your friend because of money. They'll do anything even become friends with a selfish brat. I don't like people like that. Not all people are like that but I don't want to be hurt again." Ryoma explained.

"That's true. When it comes to money people will do anything." Yagyuu said.

"By the way, are we going to practice or not?" Ryoma asked.

"Let's start practice" Yukimura said. They started practicing. The next day,

"Class, we have two transfer students." The teacher announces. This caught everyone's attention. The students started asking something like, "Are they boys?" "Are they girls?", "Are they cute?" and something along those lines.

"You two may come in." The teacher said to the two transfer student outside.

The class stopped talking. All their attention went to the two transfer student. The two walked in. everyone was surprised. If I say everyone, it means everyone, even Ryoma. Ryoma stare at the boy. Green hair, gold eyes, she can't be mistaken. It's Ryoga, her brother. Then she looked at the girl. It was Kurumi, Yukimura's sister. Her brother being here is understandable because he's 3rd year but Kurumi is supposed to be 2nd year so what is she doing in there? She's not that smart so it can't be possible that she skipped level because of her IQ.

"You two may introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

Ryoga smiled. "I'm Ryoga Echizen, nice to meet you." The girl went wild. Everyone knows who the two are.

Kurumi smiled sweetly. "I'm Kurumi Yukimura, Yukimura Seiichi's little sister, from now on, please take care of me." Kurumi said shyly. This time, it's the boys turn to cheer.

Ryoga scanned the classroom and saw his cousins and Ryoma. He saw another familiar face that he doesn't want to see. 'Yukimura Seiichi' He thought bitterly. He looked at her sister and saw that she doesn't mind sitting beside Yukimura. 'Why?' Ryoga asked himself. It looks like her sister doesn't know that Yukimura is Sei. 'If she doesn't know, it's better. I won't let that bastard get close to my sister again and hurt her.' Ryoga went in front of Ryoma. "Nice to see you again, Ryoma" Ryoga said. Ryoga noticed the shocked and curious glances from the other students. 'They don't know Ryoma's identity?' Ryoga thought inwardly.

Ryoma nodded. It's as if she's reading his mind. Kurumi ran towards her brother cheerfully and hugged him. "Ichi-ni I missed you" Kurumi said. This caught Ryoma's attention. When she saw Kurumi hugged Yukimura, she suddenly felt a weird feeling. 'Jealousy? Why will I be affected by those two? They're siblings and Yukimura is not the one I love. He's just my friend. Why will I be affected? This is not jealousy. It's nothing.' She said to herself.

Ryoga saw the look in Ryoma's face and he can clearly tell what it was. She's still in love with Sei and is jealous of Kurumi being so close to Yukimura. He can also tell that she's confused. 'She still doesn't know that Yukimura is Sei but it seems her heart knew who Sei from the start was' Ryoga thought. 'I can't let her fall in love with him again. She'll only get hurt' Ryoga thought. After some moment, the class started.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with tests lately and it's not yet over. I decided to study and continue writing after the tests are over but I can't stop writing whenever I have idea on my head because I'll surely forget it. Anyway, I'll just update as soon as I can after the tests are over.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was already afternoon but Ryoma was dragged by the other Rikkaidai members. Ryoga followed them because he doesn't want is sister to be with Yukimura. Kurumi also followed because of her brother. Ryoma told Ryoga that they were just going to practice but Ryoga insisted. In the end, Ryoga won. After the practice, when the band members except Yukimura and Ryoma is gone,

"Yukimura, I want to talk to you alone." Ryoga told Yukimura firmly.

"Kurumi, will you go ahead of me?" Yukimura asked Kurumi. Kurumi don't want to but she knew that her brother won't allow her to stay.

"Okay" Kurumi answered.

"Ryoma, you too." Ryoga told Ryoma.

"It wasn't like I'm going to wait for you." Ryoma told Ryoga bluntly causing Ryoga to sweat drop. Ryoma and Kurumi went away and Yukimura and Ryoga did the same. The truth is Ryoma is really interested to why her brother wanted to talk to Yukimura. Her brother is over protective and always threatens any boys who come close to her but he always did that in front of her. She's really curious but she knew that if her brother did that, it was either really important or something that is better to not know of. She's really not sleepy so she went to the big tree. It became her hangout place. When she arrived, she saw Yukimura and Ryoga. She don't want to listen to their conversation so she decided that she should go away before the two notice her but,

"Long time no see, Yukimura." Ryoga sneered.

'Does aniki (brother) knew Yukimura from somewhere? If he knew, why didn't he tell me that?' Ryoma thought. It's rare for her brother to keep a secret to her. Ryoga will always tell her his secret no matter how small, unimportant or embarrassing it was.

"Excuse me but I don't clearly remember you. I think I know you from somewhere but I can't remember." Yukimura said politely.

Ryoma decided to stay after all Ryoga would surely tell her what they talk about.

Ryoga glared. "You have guts to say you forgot about me. Don't tell me you also forgot about my sister?" Ryoga asked. 'What's my connection with Yukimura?" Ryoma asked herself trying to remember her connection with Yukimura but every time she thinks, Sei's image always appeared inside her head.

"I didn't forget about her." Yukimura answered. Then, it hit him. 'Of course, he's Ryoma's brother that Ryoma used to talk about when were still young'

"I warn you, don't get close to my sister again. Do you think I'll forgive you after what you did to my sister, Yukimura… or should I say Sei?" Ryoga said.

With this said, Ryoma froze. 'That's why when I'm with Yukimura I always felt something familiar. That's why every time I see him, I think of Sei. Yukimura is… Sei. How can I be such an idiot? I'm sure he think I'm selfish again' Ryoma though sadly. Yukimura was the first friend she'd made since that day. To think that Yukimura, the one who help her trust again, is the same person as the one who broke her trust. She wanted to hurry up and get out of there as soon as possible. She doesn't want to hear anything they talk about anymore. Her body won't obey. Her feet are frozen. 'Please stop…' Ryoma begged. She's expecting Yukimura to say those words again. Having read it hurt really badly. She's sure that it much painful if she heard it directly from Sei, the person she loves.

"Ryoga-san, I'm sorry for what happened. That's not what I wanted to happen." Yukimura started.

"Then what? You'll continue deceiving her then break her heart again?" Ryoga asked furiously.

"I-"Yukimura was about to answer when they heard something. They saw Ryoma standing beside the tree. They knew she was about to cry.

"Ryo…ma?" Yukimura said.

"How long have you've been listening?" Ryoga asked.

Ryoma was about to run when she felt a pain of hand holding her arms, stopping her from leaving.

"Please let me explain." Yukimura said.

"So that you can trick me again and then hurt me again? Was what you've done not enough? I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. I don't want to be trick by you anymore!" Ryoma said with bangs covering her eyes. She's crying. 'I'm such a crybaby" Ryoma thought. "Please….stop. Can't you see I'm suffering? I don't want to hear those words directly from you. I'm scared. You don't have to tell me anymore. I know I'm a brat and a selfish crybaby so don't say anything." Ryoma told Yukimura trying hard to not show in her voice that she's crying. Yukimura let go.

"Even if you won't listen, I'll still say this." Yukimura said.

Ryoma covered her ears with her hands.

"I… That letter was not the one I send." Yukimura told her.

Ryoma let go of her ears.

"I never think of you as troublesome. I never did. I promise. I can never do that because… because… I love you. Even now I still do." Yukimura confessed.

"Why… Why should I believe you?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't care if you believe me. Someday, I can prove to you that I didn't send that letter. I just haven't found any evidence. Just wait. I'm sure someday you'll believe me. I-"Yukimura was about to continue when Ryoma hugged him.

"Stop. I believe in you. I can't doubt you no matter how I tell myself that. Just please don't leave me again. Promise me." Ryoma said softly, still crying.

Yukimura smiled. "I promise." Yukimura said.

Ryoma smiled and suddenly felt dizzy. She's really sleepy. She just let the drowsiness carry her away. Yukimura felt Ryoma stopped moving. "Ryoma?" Yukimura questioned.

"She's probably sleeping." Ryoga said.

"Oh." Yukimura almost forgot that Ryoga was there. He carried Ryoma bridal style. Ryoma's face seems so peaceful. Yukimura smiled softly. 'Ryoma is still the same. Even though she pretends to be cold to everyone, the kind Ryoma that I used to know is still here." Yukimura thought. As they were walking toward Ryoma's room,

"Don't think that just because Ryoma forgive you, I also forgive you. Even though she trusts you, I don't. If you happen o hurt her in any way, you'll be sorry." Ryoga said. 'It's been long since I last saw her face that peaceful. I guess he's the only one who can help Ryoma truly open up so now, I'll give him one more chance.' Ryoga thought. They continued walking.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: How is it? Please give me idea on what to write in the next chapter. And thank for those who reviewed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ryoma woke up and found herself in her room. She remembered what happened last night. She smiled. She's really happy that she met Sei again and they were able to clear up the misunderstanding.

'To think that Sei is Yukimura… I can't believe he was by my side all this time without me noticing. I really can't believe it.' Ryoma though inwardly. She can't help but smile at as she remembered all the time she had with Yukimura. She remember how they met, how fun it was whenever they were together, how she thought he hated her, how she taught her how to trust again and how she knew the truth about that letter. 'But who would do that kind of thing? Who switched Sei's letter with the faked one?' Ryoma thought. She took a bath a changed to her uniform. She went to the classroom. She saw Yukimura there. She went to her seat.

"Good morning, Ryoma." Yukimura said with a smile. Ryoma smiled in return.

"Good morning." Ryoma told him. Ryoma sat down. "By the way, thank you for carrying me back to my room." Ryoma said to Yukimura.

"That's nothing." Yukimura answered. Unknown to them, two people were glaring at them from afar. When the class ended, they went to the music room with Ryoga and Kurumi following them. When they arrived, the other members were already there.

"What are we going to sing in the finals?" Marui asked.

"How about Future?" Niou suggested.

"I want to reveal my identity before we sing. Of course I'll also remove my nerdy get up. Aniki is here so it will be hard to keep my identity a secret." Ryoma sighed. She glared at her brother.

"What do you mean by that!" Ryoga protested. They laughed at Ryoga.

"Since you're going to go there as a girl, why don't you sing something for girls?" Yanagi suggested.

"Okay. How about, I will sing Daiji na Takarabako?" Ryoma asked. The other agreed.

"Then, it's decided." Yukimura said. When the finals came,

_Gliding on the waves like a white origami yacht, _

_leaving everything to the calming wind, where will I go? As I become closer from place to place... _

_Even though you"re so close to me, I can"t touch your feelings for me. _

_I want to make you believe in the truth between the two of us and confirm it for me. _

_I can open my treasure box for you with my key, if you can become more gentle. _

_Your impatient feelings will change into courage _

_and then I can tell you I"ll love you forever._

With my cheek dyed with the morning glow, I gave you both of my hands, just like that day. 

_No matter what bad rumours may be out there, don"t worry about them and you can be yourself.  
Just take a deep breath and melt into the blue sky. _

_You"ll be fine. If the two of us are together, I"m sure you should be able to do it. _

_I"ll give you a single key to my treasure box. Even in the times _

_we can"t see each other, my pearl-tinged magic will reach your heart and glow strongly. _

_Never forget that._

"I"m sorry" has four syllables in Japanese 

_all lined up, and if you can"t them you can see. _

_You won"t be confused after crying anymore, I promise. _

_I can open my treasure box for you with my key, if you can become more gentle. _

_Your impatient feelings will change into courage _

_and then I can tell you I"ll love you more and more_

The crowds cheered. They won the finals. They were going to celebrate. Ryoma was about to go with them when she felt a hand grabbed her. She looked at the owner of the hand and saw Kurumi.

"Is something wrong, Kurumi?" Ryoma asked.

"I want you to come with me for a while." Kurumi said while dragging her away from the members. When she stopped, they were in one of the abandoned room inside the campus.

"What's wrong, Kurumi?" Ryoma asked even though she already has an idea but doesn't want to think that it's what's going on without a proof. Suddenly, Kurumi slapped her. She looked at Kurumi and saw her glaring at her. If looks could kill, she was already buried by now.

"How dare you try to get my brother away from me again!" Kurumi cried.

'So I was right. She was the one who did all that.' Ryoma thought sadly. "It's not like I'm taking him away from you." Ryoma said to Kurumi.

"Yes you are! You have no idea how I love my brother. You have no idea how I suffer every time he's with you, every time I see him smiling happily with you while I was watching all alone from afar while I'm hurting inside!" Kurumi started crying but she's still glaring at Ryoma. "It's better if we haven't met you. It's better if Ichi-nii never saw you. if he never met you then, I shouldn't have suffer that much. I shouldn't be suffering this much. I hate you! I hope you were never born! You should just die!" Kurumi yelled angrily. Kurumi brought out a gun and pointed it at Ryoma. She pulled the trigger.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: I'm really sorry for late update. For those who were wondering who Syuu, Kei, Mitsu and Haru are, they are Fuji **Syuu**suke, Atobe **Kei**go, Tezuka Kuni**mitsu** and Inui Sada**haru**. That's all. Thanks for those who reviewed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukimura was walking with the Rikkaidai members to celebrate their win. They also met the Seigaku and the Hyoutei along the way when he suddenly got a bad feeling. His heart is palpitating. He noticed that Ryoma or Kurumi wasn't there.

'Could it be…?' Yukimura thought. He ran back. He ignored the call his friends were giving her. With every step he took, his heartbeat is getting louder and louder. The others followed him. When he arrived at the stadium, he didn't see Ryoma or Kurumi. Then, he heard a gunshot not far away from the stadium. He rushed to the room where he heard the gunshot. 'Please be alright, Ryoma.' He begged. When he arrived, he saw Ryoma on the floor with blood surrounding her. Kurumi was holding a gun. "Kurumi…" Yukimura uttered in calm voice but he was glaring at Kurumi. His voice was calm but he was giving anything but calming looks.

"I-Ichi-nii?" Kurumi said. She was scared. Yukimura looks calm but she knew he's angry. No he's beyond furious. It's the first time Kurumi saw Yukimura that furious. The others arrived and were frozen on the spot when they saw Ryoma's lifeless body. Yukimura went towards Ryoma. He held Ryoma. He checked if Ryoma's still alive. She's still alive but it won't be long.

"Call an ambulance!" Yukimura ordered. Ryoga immediately called the hospital. After a few moments, Ryoma was already rushed to the hospital. They were currently waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room to know if Ryoma is alright. No one dared to utter a word while waiting. After a few moments, the doctor came out.

"How is she? How's my sister?" Ryoga asked worriedly.

"She's out of danger for now but…" The doctor started.

"But what?" Yukimura asked.

"She's in coma state for now. If she doesn't wake up within a week, there a possibility that she'll never wake up. She'll die." The doctor said. After a while, when Yukimura came out of Ryoma's room, he saw Kurumi. He walked towards her. His bangs covered his eyes. She slapped Kurumi.

"Why did you do that? I can't forgive you this time! If she doesn't wake up then-"Yukimura yelled but was cut off.

"Then, what? She's the one at fault. She stole you from me! You have no idea how much I'm hurt every time I saw you happy with her. Every time you think about her and tell me what happened between you and her! You have no idea how much it hurts because I love you!" Kurumi said. She realized what she have said and ran back home. When she arrived, she went to her room. She lied down on her bed and looked at the picture on the table. It was a picture of her and Yukimura when they were still in elementary. Then, she saw a bunch of letters beside it. It was the letters Ryoma sent after she changed the letter of Yukimura. She doesn't know why but she can't throw it away. She attempted to throw it or burn it but every time she's close in doing it, she'll suddenly change mind the last moment. She stood up and picked it up. She sat down on the side of her bed and started reading it. She still hasn't read it. When she finished reading the last letter Ryoma sent before she stopped sending letter, tears started flowing. She stood up and dropped the letter. She quickly ran towards the hospital. The letter said,

_Dear Sei,_

_ I know you want me to stop sending letters but this is the last one I'll send to you so _

_ please bear with this and read this until the end. During the time we've been together, I learned _

_ many things from you. One of the things you've taught me was loving doesn't means owning. If _

_ you really love a person, you will be happy if that person is happy too even if it means being hurt _

_ and setting the person you love free._ _I don't regret meeting you. I won't ever regret it. If I can go_

_ back to the past and get to choose whether to meet you or not, I'll still choose to meet you. _

_ You've taught me many things. There were happy and sad times too. I don't regret any moments _

_ of it, even the sad times. You've helped me to become strong and I'm grateful for that. Sorry for _

_ being a selfish brat and not noticing your feelings. Rather than goodbye, I want to say thank you. _

_ Thank you for everything. I love you. I've always love you but can't get the courage to say that _

_ at least before I stop sending letters, I'll say that. Please be happy._

_ Your friend,_

_ Ryoma_

There were parts where the letters were blurry. She was sure that it was because Ryoma was crying when she wrote this. 'I can't believe I did that. Thanks to Ryoma, I finally understood. I finally understood that Ichi-nii will only be happy with Ryoma. She's right. If he's happy I should be happy too because I love him. Ryoma I'm sorry.' Kurumi thought as she ran toward the hospital. When she arrived, she went to the room where Ryoma was in. She's still unconscious. She sat on the chair beside Ryoma's bed and held her hand. She's still crying. "Ryoma, I'm sorry. Please wake up. I won't do things like this anymore. I will be happy for you and Ichi-nii. I finally understand what true love means so please wake up. I'll do anything just please wake up, Ryoma." Kurumi said while holding Ryoma's hand. The door opened revealing Yukimura, Ryoga, Tezuka, Inui, Fuji and Atobe.

"Kurumi…" Yukimura said. Kurumi stood up.

"I'm really sorry. I want to tell you something. Ryoma loves you. She wrote that in the last letter she sent before stopping. Thanks to that letter, I finally understand what true love means. Don't you dare make her cry? Take care of her." Kurumi said and smiled. "I guess I lost." After a week, Ryoma was still not waking up or showing any signs of waking up. Yukimura was currently sitting near the bed and holding Ryoma's hands. "Ryoma, please hurry up and wake up." Yukimura whispered. "Everyone's waiting for you so please wake up." Ryoga and the others arrived. They were waiting for Ryoma to wake up. They come every day in hope of seeing Ryoma wake up.

- DREAMSCAPE -

"It's so noisy! Why won't they shut up? I want to sleep." Ryoma yelled. Every day, the noise keeps getting louder and louder but she can't clearly hear what they were saying. "I wonder what am I doing here? All I remember was being shot. I wonder if I'm already dead."

"Ryoma, please wake up. Everyone's waiting for you" Ryoma heard Yukimura said.

"Ryoma!" Her annoying brother yelled. Ryoma smiled. That's her brother all right.

'I wonder what they're talking about. What do they mean about waking up? It's not like I'm sleeping. I can't even sleep because they're so noisy.' Ryoma thought.

- END OF DREAMSCAPE -

Hours passed without the others noticing. A nurse opened the door.

"Visiting hours is over. If she doesn't wake up today, I'm sorry to say but she'll die." The nurse told them.

"That can't be! I'm sure Ryoma will wake up! I'm sure of it!" Kurumi yelled. The nurse looked at her. She really feels sorry for them even they don't know if she's going to wake up. It's 50/50 but now, it's less than 1%.

"I'm sorry but even we don't know that" the nurse said.

Kurumi started crying. "I'm sorry Ryoma."

- DREAMSCAPE -

Everything Ryoma see is black. She suddenly wanted to sleep but a part of her told her not to. The silence was deafening.

"That can't be! I'm sure Ryoma will wake up! I'm sure of it!" she heard Kurumi yelled. "I'm sorry, Ryoma" Kurumi said while crying.

"Why is she saying sorry? It's true that she might be mean sometimes but she just did that because she loves Sei. It's nothing to be sorry about." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma, wake up! Of you don't wake up I'm going to drink all your ponta and I'll step on Karupin's tail! Ryoma!" Ryoga shouted. Ryoma knew that Ryoga is crying.

"A boy shouldn't cry. I'm going to send you to hell if you did that. Just try." Ryoma said angrily. 'Why do all of you sound lonely? Please don't be." Ryoma said but this time with softer tone it's near whisper. The silence started again. She knew it'll continue for long but something odd happened while she's waiting for the noise to start again. After a few hours of silence, she saw a bright light. It's slowly getting smaller and smaller. "Should I go there?" Ryoma asked herself.

- END OF DREAMSCAPE -

The next day, Yukimura, Kurumi, Ryoga, Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji and Inui came to the hospital early. They entered the room Ryoma was in but they didn't see anyone. A nurse passed by.

"Excuse me, where's the patient here?" Fuji asked. The nurse looked at them.

"I'm sorry but you're all too late. She's already gone." The nurse said apologetically. They were shocked. No one was exempted even the stoic Tezuka.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurumi yelled. "That's not possible. She's not dead!"

"Um, I think you mis—"the nurse was cut off by Ryoga.

"She's not dead. It's impossible" Ryoga told the nurse rather loudly.

"Um—"The nurse was once again cut off while talking.

"Shut up. You're all noisy!" A familiar voice yelled. They looked at the source of the voice. They saw there what they're looking for.

"Ryoma" Yukimura said.

"What's wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost. Who's dead?" Ryoma told them. Ryoga and Kurumi suddenly hugged Ryoma.

"I thought you died." Ryoga said.

"I'm sorry." Kurumi said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about and if you two don't let go and let me breath, I'll really die." Ryoma said while choking. The two let go.

"The nurse said you left" Inui said.

"That's right but I came back because I left something. I came back to get it. I woke up last night and told them that I'll go this morning. I was in my way back home when I realized I forgot something." Ryoma explained.

"Since you're awake now, let's go celebrate." Fuji suggested.

"Sure, but don't be that noisy again I can't sleep." Ryoma said.

That night, Ryoma was alone in the balcony of their home. She remembered the light she saw in her sleep.

- FLASHBACK-

"I wonder if I should go there." Ryoma asked herself. The light keeps getting smaller and smaller. She remembered Yukimura and the others. She smiled sadly. "Everyone sounds sad. I guess I bothered them again because of my selfishness. Should I go there?" Ryoma said. "Will everybody be happy if I go there?" The light was almost gone when toughed it. She touched it and it engulfed her. She woke up.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Yukimura suddenly arrived.

"Sei, what are you doing here? Everyone is having fun inside." Ryoma told him.

"What about you." Yukimura asked her.

"I'm just remembering something." Ryoma said with a smile. Yukimura suddenly hugged Ryoma.

"Don't worry us like that again." Yukimura whispered. Ryoma hugged back.

"Sorry." Ryoma said to Yukimura. Yukimura let so.

"Ryoma, I want to tell you something." Yukimura said.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Ryoma, since the start, I always love you. I don't know if you feel the same but I will tell you this." Yukimura said. Roma looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"I love you too." Ryoma told him. "From the start, I feel that way and it didn't change. It took time for me to realize it but I really love you." Unknown to them, the others who were supposed to be enjoying their selves are watching. Inui was writing in his notebook while muttering "Ii data" while Fuji was recording the whole scene. Ryoma and Nanjiro are also there and are emitting dangerous aura. Rinko was stopping the protective brother and father from stopping the two. She trust Yukimura that he will not hurt her daughter. Kurumi smiled while watching them. She's happy for them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: That's the end. I'm not good at writing ending so please forgive me if it's lame and tell me some tips to improve it. I'm not used to writing happy endings. I don't know why but I can write sad ending easier so sorry. Thanks for reading.


End file.
